Peace Like Charity, Begins At Home
by Professor Corcoran
Summary: This is an original work & has no reference to the original story line. I have based the story around life at Ashford Academy. While Ashford Academy might sound boring, trust me, there is still the classic quid pro quo outlook on the story line. should be interesting to see where this story ends up. Please leave comments if your enjoying the story & want more or where necessary.
1. Chapter 1

"May I come in sir?" A young girl asked as she nervously peered into the empty classroom. Lelouch observed her short brown hair, awkward glasses and how her body tilted to one side, obviously from the weight of the books in her new satchel. She was obviously new to the Academy.

Lelouch popped his head up, startled, not expecting to be disturbed during his hour of private study. He looked up and down at the girl for a moment, noticing that she was wearing her uniform in the most unusually pristine way. The Girl's beige blazer hadn't a spec of dirt on it, her knee-high skirt was actually knee high, her white shirt was freshly pressed and without stain. And her tie looked as though she had just clocked on for an international flight taking her anywhere. Yes, this is Ashford Academy, but the uniform was not meant to be worn that well.

"Yes you may," Lelouch motioned with a croaky voice, he hadn't the chance to clear his throat after not speaking for the past hour. As she walked through the oak door way, a flood of images went through Lelouch's mind.

He saw how he and his cohort tormented the girl; shoving her in the halls, putting up posters, saying how frivolous and plain she is compared to the other girls. They passed notes intending them to get to her desk, saying that she is an uneducated swine, who only got into the Academy through her father's position as the Viceroy.

He saw how they'd harassed this same girl for month after month, comparing her, punishing her. She wouldn't have ever thought about telling her parents or the Headmaster, in fear of a more severe punishment.

He visualised a note flowing through the air like a falling leaf, through the courtyard, coming to rest at his feet. He bent down to pick the note up, reading it on his way back up.

 _"_ _They all did this to me,_

 _It's all their fault._

 _They killed me_ _"_

The second Lelouch read this, he looked straight up at the clock tower, which was directly in front of him. There was no sign of the Girl on the Clock Tower. The Senior ran through the courtyard and immediately started the huge climb to the top of the tower. He was half way up the tower when he saw a flash in the corner of his eye. Turning toward the window, he soon realised what he just saw. After taking a few seconds to process. He turned back and moved back down the stair, as he did so, he heard the most life-threatening scream from the bottom of the stair well. Lelouch rushed down the stair as quickly as he could. When he got to the bottom, there were already a mass of students surrounding the girl.

Lelouch pushed through the crowd to find the Girl lying on the ground in a sea of red.

In a cold sweat, Lelouch was forced out of his sleep, gasping for air, he vividly came to terms that he was now in his dorm. In total anguish, he looked at his phone, for the time, realising that the date was the same as the day he originally met the girl.

As he got out of bed, his roommate told him to get ready, "there are new Juniors starting the Academy today," boasting that they are now seniors. Rivalz mentioned, "I wonder what poor soul they are going to choose this year". Shrugging Lelouch grabs his books and goes to his homeroom, dismissing his sordid dream.

Lelouch hesitated as he walked through the oak doorway and into his homeroom. He saw some of the other seniors going through the preparatory school's year book from the last semester. The group asked him over to their little huddle, telling him that they needed his help with something important. As he got to their desks, they told him that he had no choice but to kick off the semester with the first brutal act. He was to wait for their victim in his private study in the Student Government Clubhouse, be friendly with her for the majority of the period, and finally ask her to get something out of the file room. When she does so, lock her in.

They explained that no one goes in the Clubhouse after dark, especially Lelouch's private study, to which was off limits to everyone except Milly, the Student Council President, there was only one condition, she always had to knock before she came in, Lelouch's orders. Lelouch was confused as to why they knew all of this, considering they had never set foot onto the clubhouse grounds, let alone knew that he had a file room in his private study.

Without hesitation Lelouch obliged, in fear of retribution. On his way to his private study, he became enraged at the memory of how he was the victim all those year ago. This absurd ritual has to end, Lelouch thought as he stormed through the halls, unaware that Shirley called his name. But how, Lelouch's thoughts are interrupted by the now very prominent attempts to get Lelouch's attention. "Lulu can I come by your study later? I want to get your opinion on my new dress" Shirley exclaims. Without giving Lelouch a chance to even process the mash of words Shirley just forced onto him, "Thanks Lulu, you're the best", Shirley further exclaims. Blinking in confusion as Shirley runs back towards the pool, Lelouch turns and continues his frantic storming to his study.

Lelouch arrived at his verbose study and sat at his very grand oak desk to which he opened his books and began reading. By the time 10 minutes Lelouch was completely entranced by his work, he was the Deputy Student Council President after all. He had completely forgotten about his end of the plan and overlooked any ambitions he had with 'his victim'.

One hour had passed when he heard a faint knock at the door and a very nervous "May I come in sir?", startled, Lelouch popped his head up noticing the same young girl from his dream the night before. The same girl with a spotless blazer, a perfectly measured skirt, her freshly pressed shirt and her tie, straight out of the most luxurious airline. With tiny beads of sweat on his forehead, Lelouch only managed to say "no, NO!, You May Not!...", to which he rushes from behind his desk and slams the door in the girls face, *BANG*.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey Guys, thank you all so much for reading my last chapter. I haven't been able to post as much as some would like as I have had a 2 week long exam period. Now that exams are over I will endeavour to post more often. Please enjoy this chapter... Oh and, please leave reviews where necessary.**_

*BANG*, Lelouch slams the door in the girls face. Utterly confused, Lelouch walks back and sits in his grand leather desk chair, and slouches onto his desk. Lelouch didn't know what to think. Could this be the beginning of the dream all over again, what happens if I follow the plan?, will it turn out the same way? How can I change this girls fate?

Lelouch's thoughts are interrupted by another faint knock at the door. "Excuse me, but can I please come in, if you don't…" in the midst of her sentence, Lelouch opens the door, blatantly staring at the girl. "what's your name little girl, Lelouch catechised. "Clementine, Sir", to which she nervously replied. Clementine reminded Lelouch of Nunnally, she had the same silky brown hair, perfect purple eyes and petite smile. "Yes, you may" Lelouch replied, "please make yourself at home" Lelouch assured Clementine as she walked through the hand crafted oak door way.

As Lelouch walked further into the study, he could see that Clementine was thankful that he had let her in. "So what were you saying as I opened the door Clementine?", Lelouch purposely asked as he rummaged through his personal library, desk draws and lounge cushions. "aaah", Clementine seemed confused at first, however Lelouch prompted her to keep speaking with a roll of his wrist, as though he were royalty. "if you hadn't opened the door, some of the Seniors were going to lock both you and I, in the History of Japan store room, Sir" Clementine anxiously whispered. After hearing this, Lelouch walked straight over to an old wooden chest sitting in between two open doors, one to the file room and the other to a living room. Lelouch pulled out a very old, but still very sharp axe given to him with the chest by the Headmaster when he and Nunnally first arrived at Ashford. Lelouch walked straight passed Clementine and over to his free standing globe, which was sitting by an old, unused wooden fireplace. Lelouch lifted the heavy axe above his head, and forced it through the globe, as if a hot knife slicing through butter.

Inside the globe was a little old microphone, and 2 halves of a transmitter that looked like it came from before The United States of Japan were colonised by Britannia. "so that's how they know where everything is in this office" Lelouch exclaimed to Clementine. In total bewilderment Clementine did not know what else to do but softly clap.

Suddenly, Milly barged into the study "What the hell is going on in here!", to which Lelouch boastfully replied, "Milly, our only agreement is for you to knock before entering." "yeah, well, I heard a bang and felt the vibrations from the other side of the building, I didn't know what to think Lelouch" Milly flustered. Lelouch took Milly's confusion as he sarcastically said his next sentence, "weeeelll, nothing is going on here, so there is no need to worry."

"Come through here and relax for a moment, don't worry about your classes, Milly will take care of your timetable, marking your attendance for todays classes" Lelouch ushered Clementine into the adjoining Victorian living room, so that he could talk with Milly in private. "I will?," Milly questioned as Lelouch closed the large oak door.

"Who even is this girl Lelouch?" Milly began her questioning with an easy one. "Why is she here, in the club house?," "What is she doing in your living room?". Lelouch cut Milly off before she had the chance to ask her next question, condescendily telling Milly, that the girl is Clementine and she will be hanging out with the student council for a while, or at least until things calm down. "until what calms down Lelouch?," "the ritual Milly…" Lelouch went further, explaining his dream and how Clementine was the girl from his dream. Milly seemed confused at first, however she soon understood that Lelouch wasn't joking, she vowed to help Clementine at all costs. However she had one condition before helping Lelouch's new project. He would have to call an emergency meeting of the student council, and tell them the whole story, that way, the whole group can work together. That way no one gets hurt or worse…

The Student council only consisted of 8 members; Milly, as president (of course), Lelouch, as vice president, Rivalz, as secretary, Shirley, Nina, Kallen & C.C. No one really knew much of C.C. she was always very quiet, and the type of person that only spoke when spoken to. The only thing that the other member of the council knew of her was the fact that she seemed very into Lelouch. For some unknown reason she would constantly stare at Lelouch, like she was crushing, hard. But everyone thought nothing of it. After all, they had to put up with Shirley.

Later that afternoon, neither Lelouch or Clementine hadn't attended any of their classes, they had both spent the day getting to know each other more, speaking about their interests and why they have come to Ashford Academy, of course Lelouch made a story up on the spot, not telling her the real story of his past.

Their conversations were interrupted by a loud knock at the door, followed by a migraine inflicting "Lulu!, it's me Shirley. I have my dress to on show you!," to which Lelouch gave himself a face palm, and ushered for Clementine to go back into the living room. Lelouch sat back behind his desk before telling Shirley to come in. "wow Shirley, you look really good in that dress, where are you going to wear it?" Lelouch muttered with a fake sense of enthusiasm. The dress was an over the top gold Victorian dress, embellished with freeze dried flowers and fake pearls. It was the kind of dress that was worn to an old fashioned ball Britannian ball. "hmmm, good question Lulu. I haven't really thought about that yet, I just loved it so much, that I bought it on the spot." Shirley spun in a circle as she said this, making the dress puff up.

"Shirley, you look beautiful in your dress. In fact, I think you will have a chance to wear it sooner than you think. I will call an emergency meeting tomorrow and discuss my plans with you then." Lelouch tried his best not to cringe. "oh thankyou Lulu, I knew you would like it. I cannot wait to hear your plan" Shirley said as she kissed Lelouch on the cheek and ran out the door, back to her dorm.

Clementine walked back through the door from the living room as soon as she realised Shirley was gone. "boy, either I'm going crazy or that was one ugly dress, were we looking at the same dress Lelouch?". "Sadly we were" Lelouch finally allowed to cringe. "but listen here, I have a plan for tomorrow."


End file.
